1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to all-purpose industrial and farm apparatus for vacuuming particulate matter.
2. Prior Art
In known prior art vacuuming apparatus the particulate matter is filtered to separate the primary and secondary particulate matter from one another for the purpose of preventing damage to the fan blades by heavy or coarse particulate matter as the air egresses from the fan blades. The filter and/or baffle generally comprises a screen having a desired mesh for separating the primary and secondary particulate matter. However, in such prior art vacuuming apparatus, the filter has a tendency to become clogged, which necessitates cleaning of the filter and a shutting-down of the vacuuming apparatus. Additionally, the filter and/or baffle may be damaged by the particulate material such that they require frequent replacement. Also, the secondary particulate matter which passes through the fan mechanism damages the fan blades, thereby reducing the useful life of the fan mechanism. Moreover, in prior art vacuuming apparatus using a baffle, primary particulate matter may also be drawn into the fan blades, especially as the hopper becomes filled to an extent such that the baffle parts become partially clogged, thereby increasing the air velocity and picking-up primary particulate matter.
All of the above problems, when taken as a whole, cause inefficient operation as well as result in considerable down-time of the vacuuming apparatus, which decreases the efficiency of the vacuuming apparatus as well as increasing both labor and machine operating costs.
While such problems are generic to all filter and baffle type vacuuming apparatus, whether used in an industrial or a farm application, particular problems are encountered when using a vacuuming apparatus for such purposes as, for example, the cleaning of horse stalls, paddocks, and areas adjacent thereto. The manure and other heavy primary particulate matter which is vacuumed by a conventional vacuuming apparatus using a filter system referred to generally above, is so inefficient as a result of the clogging of the filter and the necessity of cleaning that such filter vacuum apparatus is absolutely impractical for such usage. It has been my experience that the use of such filter type vacuum apparatus requires shutting-down of the vacuum equipment within forty-five seconds to one minute of vacuuming operation as a result of filter clogging.
Therefore, as a result of filter clogging, the necessity of shutting down the vacuum apparatus and cleaning the filter, the use of prior art filter type vacuuming apparatus for the purpose of cleaning horse stalls and areas associated therewith by such apparatus is impractical from a commercial standpoint because of both uneconomic and lack of ease of use considerations.
Moreover, even in industrial or commerical applications, in which the filter takes longer to clog, it eventually requires replacement, and in general filter vacuum type apparatus is relatively inefficient.